


Hands of a Star

by hatsunemiku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fukuroudani, HQ LGBT Secret Santa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatsunemiku/pseuds/hatsunemiku
Summary: You and I held hands three times, and we held it once more.A story about Akaashi and his relationship with volleyball, his team, himself, and Bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Hands of a Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ace (@sapremacy on Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ace+%28%40sapremacy+on+Tumblr%29).



“Akaashi… Practice spikes with me for just a lil’ bit?” 

I looked at him. Just like the first time I saw him play, the feeling felt like a cold blast of water to the face. The first time I saw him and his passion. His pure love for volleyball and everything to do with it. 

He’s like a star that never burns out.

He was sitting underneath a table accompanied by whispers from his teammates. We had lost, and he was blocked. Again and again. That would kill the average person. I think it would have killed me.

But then again, he’s like a star that never burns out. He sure is something special. 

He looked up at me, eyes wide, waiting for a response. I was practically in awe. Even after that, he still wanted more, he still wanted to grow. So I held out my hand towards him, something that surprised me as well. 

“Sure, Bokuto-san.” I replied as he took my hand. It felt warm. I pulled him up from under the table. His small smile slowly cracked into his usual wide grin, and he let go of my hand and raced across the gym to find a ball. My hand still felt warm as I watched him run back towards me, ball in hand. I like it here. 

* * *

My hands felt too big for me. As a setter, I wanted each and every one of my tosses to be perfect. My definition of perfect was simple, smooth, and graceful. Large hands probably have better control of the ball, but mine were big enough that it felt clunky. They got sweaty easily, and I was constantly tugging and fidgeting with my fingers. 

It was such a silly thing to be insecure about. I felt like I had bigger things that I should be thinking about, but it was usually something that stayed in the back of my mind, always there. Which is why I was so shocked at myself when I put out my hand for Bokuto-san. I go out of my way to make sure I don’t have to shake hands with people when I meet them. Yet in that moment, holding out my hand, him holding my hand, felt right. 

He sure is special. 

Maybe that’s why I was sitting on the bench with him, his hand in mine again. 

“Akaaaaashi…” Bokuto groaned in pain, his fingers trembling slightly. He looked more annoyed than anything and eager to get back on the court, but I could see it in his eyes that his fingers hurt quite badly. 

“Do you think I broke it?” He questioned me, wiggling his two fingers that he jammed, and wincing in pain shortly after. 

I sighed. “Hold still. If you move, you might make it worse.” I told him and took my other hand and tore off a piece of tape. “And no, but be careful with it. You must have hit the ball in a weird spot during that block for it to be hurting this bad.”

“It doesn’t hurt _that_ bad!” He protested. “I just want to get back into the game! I wish you were on the court right now too.”

“I know. It’s just a practice game and Anahori needs more practice.” I told him and held his hand tighter. It’s just to help stop his shaking. I then gently wrapped the tape around his trembling fingers, and his breathing slowly became more steady. “There.”

Bokuto smiled at me, his eyes twinkling like stars. He squeezed my hand and jumped up off the bench. “Thanks, Akaashi!” He said with a laugh and ran back towards the court. I smiled back at Bokuto, my heart fluttering just a bit. I love volleyball. I love being with him. I love all of this, and I never want it to end. 

* * *

“A camera?” He said, peering over my shoulder from where I sat on the couch. He studied the small, black object I was fiddling with.

“Yeah.” I replied. “My mother gave it to me. She’s in New York on a business trip and bought it there and sent it to me, I guess.”

“I didn’t know you were interested in photography!” He laughed as he walked around to sit next to me. 

I snorted. “I’m not. This was all her idea.” I took a deep breath and fished a crumpled piece of paper out of my pocket and handed it to him. 

My mother and I aren’t extremely close. She’s barely home and is always on some sort of business trip. We text a decent amount and she’ll send a postcard and a gift once in a while. Everytime we talk she’ll ask me what I’ve been up to, and the answer is always the same. Volleyball. I‘ll tell her about our games, and all the things that happen with my practices with Bokuto. She knew a lot about me, volleyball, and him. She knew so much she figured out something that I myself had even tried to ignore. 

“Dear Keiji…” Bokuto squinted at the crumpled writing on the note. “I bought you this camera. I think it would be a good idea to pick up another hobby.” A confused expression fell over his face, as he mumbled to himself, reading the rest of the letter. Quiet cracking noises came from my hands as I twisted and blended my fingers nervously. 

He finished reading the note and looked up at me, directly into my eyes. “You’re going to quit volleyball?!”

“No! No.” I said quickly. “That’s not it.” I sighed and put a hand on my head. “My mother thinks that I won’t like volleyball next year without you there. But ever since I came to Fukurodani and met you, I really love volleyball and I love our team.” I looked away from him. “I guess it won’t be the same without you though.”

He pondered what I had said for a second. “Well, when I go pro, there’s one thing I’ll know for sure!” He flashed a wide smile. “No one will ever beat your sets, Akaashi!” 

  
  


My shoulders felt a little lighter as he laughed. A small smile even crossed my face. “Thanks, Bokuto-san. And no one will ever beat your spikes.” 

His smile somehow grew even bigger. “And I’m glad you won’t be quitting volleyball. We need a good captain to lead our team to nationals next year too!” 

“You think I’ll be the captain?” I questioned while I fidgeted with my fingers.

“Of course you will! And you’ll be almost as good as I am.” He said. “And we aren’t over yet, you can’t think of things like this before we even go to nationals!” 

“You’re right. I’m sorry for thinking about such foolish things, Bokuto-san.”

“It’s okay. I understand, but you shouldn’t worry. Even when I’ve graduated, I’ll come to every one of your games! And your practices too!” He promised. “And no way will me graduating make us not be best friends anymore!” 

“You’re right.” I said again. I know most friendships didn’t stay forever, but I think that we are different. He made me believe every single word that he just said. And I myself know that it would be true as well. I’m really lucky to have him. 

“I know! Let’s take a picture.” Bokuto said and put his hand on top of mine, which was holding the camera. After turning the camera to face us, he lifted my pointer finger onto the shutter button and pressed his finger on top of mine. He leaned in close and told me to smile, and I did. He laughed as a flash came across our eyes.

_Click._ A polaroid slowly came out of the top of the camera. After a second, the picture slowly came into view. Bokuto was caught mid laugh, and I had a slightly tilted smile with a happy but unsure expression. 

“There.” He proclaimed. “Now you can have this picture of us on your wall so you remember that I won’t ever be leaving your side!” Bokuto laughed with a grin. It was silly, but I wouldn’t ever forget this. My face and hands felt warm.

* * *

Today is March 1st. Bokuto and I rode the train to school together and he was buzzing with excitement. He was graduating today. Talking 50 miles per hour about everything and anything, I sat and listened and absorbed every word that he said. Today was the last day that me and him would ride the train to school together, after all. It slowed to a stop all too soon and we walked out of the station and into the morning air. 

“My whole family will be coming to the ceremony and my class after.” He continued on as we neared the schoolyard. “I’ll probably be with them and my classmates most of the day, so do you want to meet behind the school after school?”

I looked up at him. “You want to meet up after school?”

“Of course!” He beamed. “I’ll bring a volleyball too. Meet me there at 6:00?” 

I smiled back at him. “Of course.” I gave him a small wave as he ran off without me and dashed into the school. It made me really happy to see him so excited about this, even if it had the opposite effect on me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the photo we took together that usually hung on my wall. It was silly to bring it, but at this point, I didn’t really care. I can miss him later once he’s gone, but today is a day to celebrate. Today is his day, and all of my upperclassmen’s day. 

I met up in my homeroom, and my classmates and I went to the gymnasium. The program started with the third years walking down the rows of chairs filled with family, friends, and students. They sat in the front rows and their names were called out one by one, and their diplomas were handed out. After many long speeches, the ceremony concluded. As the third years exited the gymnasium, I caught Bokuto’s eyes in the middle of the line. He flashed his large smile that he always did. He was then swept away into the sea of families rushing to see their children. 

He was right, I didn’t have a single chance to see him during the day. His mother and sisters were there for a while, and I saw him around the school a few times saying his goodbyes to his friends and the other members of the volleyball team. Before long, the bell had rang and the school day had ended, but most of the students stayed for a few hours after classes had ended. It was starting to get dark out when the students slowly trickled off of the school grounds. 

And right on the dot at 6:00, Bokuto came dashing from out of the school, his school bag in one hand and a volleyball in the other. He dropped his bag immediately and bumped the ball towards me. I hit it back towards him. 

“How long have you been here for?” He asked, his eyes concentrated on the ball. 

“Not too long. I said goodbye to our teammates and I’ve just been on my phone and watching the sunset for a bit.” I told him and set the ball towards him. “How was your day?”

“It was awesome!” He said while his hand hit the ball with a spike, and I returned it to him with a bump. “I got a yearbook! And a diploma too! My mom and sisters even came, did you see?”

“I did see them. That’s great that they came.” 

“I had so much fun, but it’s weird to think it’s over now.” He beamed. “I won’t even be coming to school tomorrow. It doesn’t feel right.” 

I caught the ball in my hands. “It sure will be different without you.”

Bokuto fell on the grass with a loud sigh, and looked upwards towards the sky. The sunset had been washed away by a clear, starry sky. The air slowly but surely got colder. I layed down beside him with my arms stretched out.

“I didn’t realise how cold it gets outside at night this time of year.” 

I nodded. “It’s even warmer than usual this year, but I’m still cold in my coat.” We layed in silence, the only noises heard were our breath and the sound of the wind rustling through the trees. 

“It’s really over.” Bokuto said in a quiet voice, like he was trying to process everything that had happened today and his whole time at high school. “I’ll miss my friends, my teammates, everything.”

“Remember that time we took that picture together at my house?” I asked him, and in the faint light I saw a small nod. “You told me that it wasn’t over. Graduating won’t break every friendship you made.”

“But what if it does?” He said, his voice serious and dripping with sadness. 

“For the ones that do break, they will see you playing on the big screen, scoring the winning point for Japan’s national team, they’ll brag and say how you were friends.” I told him. “And Bokuto-san, you promised that you wouldn’t be leaving me. I intend to promise the same thing to you.” 

“I won’t be breaking my promise either. Thanks, Akaashi!” Bokuto said. “Have you used the camera since we took that picture together?” He asked me, and I replied with a no. He chuckled and stretched his hand out and intertwined it with mine. “Then I’ll think you’ll do just fine without me at practice. In fact, I think you’ll make a fine captain!” 

Even in the cold, my hands were sweaty and shaky. But he held them and didn’t pull away. He held them like they were the entire world. Bokuto laid in the grass, eyes closed and a smile on his face, and neither of us with any intention of letting go. My heart was racing a million miles an hour. The stars felt dull compared to him and whatever I was feeling. He sure is something special. 

On March 2nd, I rode the bus alone. But my hand still felt warm, and my chest still had butterflies in them, and they will ever leave as long as I still have him. So I think I’ll be just fine. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays Ace! I’m not the best writer, but I hope you enjoyed this gift. It was so much fun to write!
> 
> My tumblr: @autistickageyama


End file.
